


Irezumi / Ирэдзуми

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Licking, Hand porn, Hannibal is a tattoist, Hannibal might be a cannibal, Irezumi (Japanese Tattooing), Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Tattooed Hannibal, Tattooed Will Graham, Tattoos, Vein Licking, Veins, Will gets a tattoo, will graham is will graham, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Уилл Грэм ушел из ФБР. Неспособный доверять себе, искушаемый ожидающим свободы насилием внутри, он рассыпается на части в одиночестве. Рэйвенстаг преследует его сны, подкрадываясь к нему… искушая его… являясь им.Усталости от столь сильных противоречий становится достаточно для Уилла, чтобы ухватиться за возможность, предложенную таинственным Ганнибалом Лектером, Хориши-мастером Ирэдзуми – древнего японского искусства татуировки. Ганнибал – ничто иное, как… неожиданность, ровно как и испытываемое Уиллом притяжение к нему. Художник, духовник, друг… что-то большее? Может ли он вывести тени Уилла на свет?Это становление Уилла Грэма.





	Irezumi / Ирэдзуми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irezumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367143) by [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/pseuds/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal). 



> Примечание от автора:  
> Как частью команды FMF, мной был подготовлен отрывок на giveaway* по случаю 1 000 фолловеров Fresh Meat Friday (блог на tumblr)! Победителем стал замечательный(ая) InsaneRedDragon, попросивший(ая) ГАННИГРЭМ и ТАТУИРОВКИ. 
> 
> Для InsaneRedDragon.  
> Огромное спасибо моей изумительной бете fragile-teacup! И также самому близкому и самому дорогому человеку (ты знаешь кто ты!), который помогал и поддерживал меня во многих аспектах этого фанфика, особенно по вопросам татуировок (нет, правда, я, наверное, единственный человек в мире без тату, лол). Люблю всех вас! ХОХО  
> Приятного чтения :)
> 
> \---  
> * Giveaway – это розыгрыш, для участия в котором необходимо выполнение нескольких условий. Например, подписаться на страницу / поставить лайк / сделать репост записи и т.д..

**Irezumi**

 

       _Он внутри. Ожидает тебя._  
  
      Уилл сидел на переднем сидении своей машины, а капли дождя на ветровом стекле искажали льющийся из дома Ганнибала свет, отражающийся на коже через призму повторяющихся изображений и покрывающий ее неровными светом и тенью. Он без конца сжимал руль в многократных импульсах, костяшки белели, зубы беспокойно терзали нижнюю губу.  
  
       _Только одна встреча — всего одна последняя сессия вместе, — и все будет готово._  
  
      Татуировка почти закончена. Ганнибал запланировал для него одно заключительное назначение. Завершающие штрихи в том, что он зовет «становлением». Финальный росчерк руки мастера, воплощенный в реальность на живой плоти Уилла.  
  
      Замысел вбивался в кожу, сливаясь с ожиданиями, однако несмотря на это он все еще сидел в машине, напряженный, пристально смотрящий на дверь студии Ганнибала. Он ощущал жар и холод одновременно, был сдержан и в то же время взволнован. Не мог понять, хочет ли оттягивать последний момент бесконечно прежде, чем пойти внутрь, или же вбежать по лестнице и постучать в дверь, чтобы, наконец, ослабить растущее предвкушение, которое охватило с того момента, как он в последний раз был здесь.  
  
       _В нетерпении наконец закончить татуировку… Или же просто увидеть его снова? В последний раз._  
  
      Он не был уверен, хочет ли ответить на этот вопрос; не был уверен, готов ли противостоять тому, что это может означать. Часть его чувствовала, что если он подберется слишком близко — его разорвет на куски… что каким-то образом его обычный контроль может быть отброшен, и это ощущалось как опасный, но живительный электрический ток, заставляющий его сердце биться… быстрее и быстрее…  
  
      И сейчас осталась только одна финальная сессия. Та, которая по словам Ганнибала нужна для того, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в его творение.  
  
       _В то, что мы создали вместе._  
  
       _Моя плоть. Его замысел._  
  
      Эта мысль приятным теплом скользнула через его живот — чувство, ставшее слишком знакомым. Трудно было поверить, что еще несколько месяцев назад Уилл никогда не слышал о мужчине с именем Ганнибал Лектер, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предложить свою кожу, как полотно для его руки. Он не мог поверить, что он вообще оказался здесь, сидящим перед этим величественным строением, которое более походило на элегантный особняк Балтимора, нежели на тату-студию.  
  
       _Но и Ганнибал не что иное, как мастер, неожиданно таящийся под поверхностью._  
  
      Искусство в изобретательности. Сила в секретах. Красота в боли.  
  
       _Ганнибал._  
  
      Даже его имя, тихо произнесенное в закоулках разума Уилла, резонировало внутри, как бьющий под кожей колокол, чувственными волнами проходя сквозь него, прослеживая линии и оттенки чернил, распространяющиеся по его спине, его пояснице, его ягодицам… проникая все глубже внутрь. Этот отклик каким-то непостижимым образом неразрывно связан с человеком, который запечатлел линии в его плоть, словно бы Ганнибал привнес чернила собственного существа, уговаривая ночные кошмары Уилла выйти из головы на свет, крепко связывая их с ним посредством дарования освобождения.  
  
       _Возможно, он также связал себя с тобой. Или тебя с ним. Возможно, мы одно и то же._  
  
      Приятная дрожь пробежала по нему от безумной идеи, что Ганнибал провел что-то вроде мистического алхимического ритуала, превратив его чернила с кровью Уилла в тигле боли во что-то… новое. Что-то…  
  
       _Интимное._  
  
      Стараясь очистить мысли, Уилл тряхнул головой.  
  
       _Проклятье. Достаточно. Просто выйди из машины и иди внутрь. Это последнее назначение в любом случае._  
  
      Уилл сделал все возможное, чтобы подавить путаницу эмоций, которые наводнили его разум, отталкивая их прочь также грубо и резко, как вскинулся в движении сам, схватив портфель с пассажирского сидения и толкнув очки выше на переносицу. Он привык отрицать притяжение, чувства, которые находит раздражающими, но… провокационными; использовать их, замораживать в виде, в котором он способен ими управлять — его эмпатия этого требовала.  
  
       _В противном случае придется признать желание самых разных вещей…_  
  
      Со вздохом, Уилл осознал насколько устал отрицать и запирать части себя, которые пугали его. Груз всей его жизни — разрушителен: так много потраченного впустую времени в постоянном напряжении, чтобы сдерживаться и быть тем, кем он никогда в действительности не был. В некотором смысле, это и привело его сюда.  
  
       _Ганнибал сказал бы принять то, что пугает тебя, восславить свою природу. Возможно, это и страшит в нем больше всего. Возможно, это именно то, что тебя привлекает._  
  
       _Возможно, ты должен позволить этому случиться._  
  
      Пристально глядя на себя в зеркало заднего вида, он видел, как два Уилла Грэма смотрят на него в ответ: один до боли знакомый, но  _фальшивый_ , циничный, потеющий и нервный, злой, но такой усталый, ограничивающий свое существо и делающий все возможное, чтобы спрятать  _другого_ , замаскировать того, кто сидел и смотрел из его глаз с праведной и невозмутимой жизненной силой, одетый в корону из окровавленных рогов и в черные перья.  
  
       _Ужасающий._  
  
       _Сияющий._  
  
       _Я._  
  
      Уилл видел, как две стороны его самого улыбаются, медленно возвращаясь к нему, сливаясь в одно, становясь единым целым.  _Становление_  — точно также Ганнибал сказал о татуировке, готовой стать живой картиной; точно также Уилл чувствовал, можно сказать о них…  
  
       _Просто еще одна сессия…_  
  
      Уилл вышел из машины и направился к двери Ганнибала, точно зная, чего хочет.  
  
      Больше никакого отрицания.  
  


*****

  
       _Этот мужчина совсем не такой, какого он ожидал увидеть._  
  
       _Ничего из того, что он ожидал._  
  
       _Первое приветствие содержит слишком много: крепкое рукопожатие, которое несколько затягивается; очаровательная улыбка, сияющие янтарные глаза, которые пронзают насквозь, выискивая что-то. Он заставляет себя смотреть в ответ, держаться, инстинктивно отвечая на вызов проникающего взгляда. Но в поединке не выигрывает никто._  
  
       _Его приглашают внутрь. Безупречные манеры. Официальное знакомство, легкие и хорошо продуманные любезности. Маскировка. Думается, для них обоих. Трудно сосредоточится на том, что он в действительности говорит — слишком много таится под поверхностью, отвлекает внимание. Любопытство яростно воюет с желанием развернуться и забыть, что когда-либо приходил сюда._  
  
       _— Должен признаться, я с большим нетерпением ждал встречи с вами лично, Уилл. Наши предварительные переговоры по телефону были довольно… интригующими._  
  
       _— Как правило, я стараюсь избегать общения, если это возможно, и не много разговариваю с людьми. Не важно по телефону или лично. Но, учитывая, что этим я сейчас и занимаюсь… В последнее время я, кажется, прогибаю большинство из моих правил. Под вас так или иначе… под то, что вы делаете._  
  
       _Когда он движется дальше внутрь помещения, они обходят друг друга, и каждый приглядывается к другому. Он не может полностью прочитать этого человека — еще нет, — не так, как может любого другого, однако все то, что таится за изысканной внешностью каким-то образом резонирует с ним, своего рода… притягивает. Слаженность, напряженность._  
  
       _Ганнибал Лектер._  
  
       _Имя вертится в мозгу, как и всю неделю перед первой встречей лицом к лицу. Наконец, он здесь и чувствует странное навязчивое желание громко произнести его вслух. Снова и снова, чтобы почувствовать, как слоги обретают форму на кончике языка, как ощущается это слово у него во рту в непосредственном присутствии мужчины, находящегося сейчас так близко._  
  
      Удивлен ли он мной, как я удивлен им?  
  
       _Решительно сброшенный с широких плеч пиджак являет под собой соответствующий жилет, узорчатый галстук, необычный, но превосходный… и белоснежную рубашку, что несколько удивляет контрастом с колпачками чернил настолько черных, насколько только может быть этот цвет. Искуситель судьбы. Элегантные пальцы аккуратно закатывают рукава, открывая взгляду сильные предплечья, изящные запястья и узор дорожек выступающих вен, словно в подражании барельефу. Уилл с любопытством отмечает отсутствие каких-либо татуировок — только чистая загорелая кожа. Все в этом мужчине представляется изысканным._  
  
      Но что лежит под поверхностью?  
  
       _— Вас не беспокоит попадание чернил на рубашку? — нервные слова волнуют тишину скрытой энергией, как если бы существовали реверберации между ними, разрушающие стекло. Притяжение этого человека ослабляет, заставляет чувствовать себя выбитым из установленного равновесия, но при этом словно заново его обретшим. Так, будто сам тембр его голоса изменяет вибрацию собственных клеток, становясь хорошо знакомым. Оркестр углеродных соединений._  
  
       _— Никогда не стоит беспокоиться о пятнах, являющихся продуктом страсти, — микроскопическое движение, приподнимающее аристократическую бровь и уголок полных, изогнутых губ. Показалось и исчезло. Личное снисхождение, но Уилл поймал его… и складывается впечатление, что должен был поймать. Проверка. — Чернила, кровь, пот… побочные продукты того, что я делаю. Всегда будут другие рубашки, но ваша кожа может быть моим девственным холстом лишь однажды. Я забочусь только о красоте реализации нашего замысла._  
  
      Нашего замысла.  
  
       _Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и он предпочитает не отвечать. Так безопаснее. Уилл может ощутить хищника, таящегося внутри под утонченной наружностью. Хорошо укрытого, однако возможно почувствовать его, увидеть в том, как Ганнибал смотрит на него. Зверь раскрывает себя в осанке, самообладании, в самих тех вещах, которые так искусно призваны спрятать главное. Позабавленный, но настороженный, расслабленный, но взведенный, Ганнибал — мужчина совершенно собранный и абсолютно противоречивый, предлагающий ровно столько, чтобы казаться открытым, соблазняя подойти ближе, ближе, еще ближе…_  
  
       _К настоящему моменту, Уилл уже почти совершил полный круг по комнате, касаясь пальцами того и этого, изучая, измеряя, оценивая, выявляя границы, — вторжение почти инстинктивный ответ чувству уязвимости, которое вызывают эти глаза, рассекающие на составляющие с момента его прибытия и неотрывно следующие за ним. Он чувствует чужое напряжение, жестко закручивающееся при столь грубом вмешательстве и продолжающемся штурме личного пространства, но Ганнибал все еще позволяет ему разведку._  
  
      Он потакает мне.  
  
       _Обстановка минималистичная, но не холодная, элегантная эстетика выдержана повсюду. Большая циновка, очевидно предназначенная для лежания, удобно расположилась в луже мягкого света на полу в центре того, что выглядит как огромная библиотека или офис. Высокие потолки; скрытые раритеты выглядывают из мрачных ниш, соблазняя на дальнейшие открытия. Балкон второго этажа смотрит на них сверху вниз окружением книг, а единственная ведущая туда лестница выступает еще одним приглашением к исследованию. В этом помещении нет ничего, что было бы похоже на клиническое, но все говорит о совершенстве, аккуратности и строгих стандартах мастера, не приемлющего иное._  
  
       _Около циновки расположился лакированный поднос с колпачками черных чернил, небольшая стопка сложенной плотной ткани и игла, прикрепленная к длинной деревянной тросточке шелковой нитью. Элегантно, однако вместе с тем дико — сама простота, обещающая бескомпромиссную боль, но также и совершенную точность. Мягкость, но непоколебимость. Это главная причина того, что он не сразу совладал с голосом._  
  
       _— Где вы этому научились? Ирэдзуми, — не совсем то, что он собирался спросить._  
  
       _— Моя тетя леди Мурасаки научила меня, что для создания чего-то прекрасного нужна долгая практика, необходимо колоссальное терпение, но также и безжалостность — красота очень часто покупается и оплачивается той или иной мерой боли, но эта боль может поднять красоту в трансцендентность._  
  
       _— Вы верите, что боль возвышает нас?_  
  
       _— Боль и красота — это две вещи, которые возвышают все испытываемое. Особенно, когда разделяются… с правильным человеком._  
  
       _— И вы думаете, что я правильный человек?_  
  
       _— Создание чего-то прекрасного является формой ритуального анатомирования, снятия кожи в попытке добраться до самой сути, обнажая то, что в действительности лежит под поверхностью. Полагаю, в вас есть нечто интересное, скрытое за вашими стенами. Это… интригует меня. И, думаю, это также интригует вас, даже если и пугает._  
  
       _— Вы полагаете, что лежащее под поверхностью прекрасно. Татуировки могут быть прекрасными, но у всего существует возможность быть безвкусным, не думаете? В зависимости от того, что будет обнаружено?_  
  
       _— У вас проблемы со вкусом? — брови приподнялись в любопытстве, а смелость поставлена под сомнение._  
  
       _— Мои мысли зачастую невкусные._  
  
       _— Как и мои. Нет эффективной защиты._  
  
       _— Я возвожу форты._  
  
       _— Ассоциации появляются быстро._  
  
       _— Как и форты, — взгляд ловит и удерживает взгляд, и он пожимает плечами, пытаясь рассеять напряжение. Оба позволяют себе тонкую улыбку, пока глаза по-прежнему продолжают изучать. — Почему вы так уверены, что хотите раскрыть то, что я прячу за построенными мною стенами?_  
  
       _— Полагаю, по той же причине, которая привела вас к моей двери. Любопытство. Возможность. Понимание. Что может быть лучше, чем возвышение? Предоставление свободы чему-то, что является истинной сутью, заключенной, как обычно бывает, бьющей крыльями о прутья позолоченной клетки, пронзенной рогами и отчаянием. Сделать это значит по-настоящему увидеть._  
  
       _Мир теряет очертания, сжимается и замыкается на себе, двоится. Мгновение он смотрит двумя парами глаз, увенчанный набором уходящих вверх рогов; ток крови в ушах заглушает шелест перьев, мягких и вороно-чёрных._  
  
       _Видишь?_  
  
       _— Вы интересуетесь, являетесь ли вы правильным человеком, чтобы разделить это, Уилл. Я задам простой вопрос… Есть ли что-то внутри вас, что желает быть свободным?_  
  


*****

  
      Все началось, как множество других вещей в его жизни: погружением в кровь и жестокость. Страх, адреналин, праведный гнев и кипящая ярость, запах пороха, добавляющий пикантную нотку в и без того пьянящий коктейль насилия, освободили от ограничений и дали волю чувствам.  
  
      И удовольствию. Уилл больше не мог отрицать его: это было наслаждение — то, что беспокоило больше всего.  
  
      Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс. Его жена лежала мертвой на крыльце перед домом, а кровь из горла дочери била между пальцев Уилла. Он наблюдал, как по его собственному замыслу мужчина истекал кровью из ран, и был потрясен, выпивая все это, захлебываясь большими глотками сквозь натянутые нервы и дрожащие мышцы в момент, когда Хоббс испустил последний вдох с одним единственным словом.  
  
       _Видишь?_  
  
      Место преступления должно было отвратить его; они  _все_  должны были вызывать отвращение, но вместо этого, примеряя роли убийц, отражая их насилие, как свое собственное — он чувствовал слишком знакомое притяжение. Откуда-то глубоко изнутри оно прорастало и оплетало, оборачиваясь вокруг него, опьяняя мимолетной свободой, силой, справедливостью, пока он не сводил взгляда с Хоббса.  
  
       _Видишь?_  
  
      Уилл видел. Видел, что испытываемое тянущее чувство не было отвращением или омерзением. Это было приятное возбуждение, удовлетворение… даже… желание. В тот момент он осознал, что это чувство пронизывало прошлое и будущее на протяжении всей жизни, неразрывно связанное с одиночеством, виной и отрицанием, которые он нес на себе сколько себя помнил.  
  
      Видел, что это было ужасно и вместе с тем прекрасно и заманчиво… и знал, что всегда будет чувствовать это; что он никогда не забудет каково наблюдать, как жизнь покидает тело Хоббса, зная, что именно он стер его с лица земли.  
  
      Уилл Грэм взял бессрочный отпуск в ФБР.  
  
      Он не мог доверять себе. Не с заряженным пистолетом на поясе и Джеком, позволяющим и всячески заметающим вещи — вроде смерти Хоббса — под ковер, если это означало поймать «плохого парня». Даже если это также означало игнорирование того, насколько нестабильным становится Уилл — его тихий бешеный пес на постепенно изнашивающимся поводке. Уилл знал: Джек думал, что он чувствует себя виноватым за убийство человека, но Уилл никогда бы признался, что единственная испытываемая им вина заключалась в том, что он не чувствовал себя достаточно виноватым.  
  
      Он всегда знал, что будет другой Хоббс… всегда другое оправдание, чтобы, потворствуя этой части себя, выйти сухим из воды. Уилл знал, что сделает это снова, если представится возможность: кто-то, кто вызовет этот праведный гнев внутри него; кто-то настолько плохой, чтобы он смог отбросить тяжесть отрицания на достаточно долгое время, чтобы гнев, овладевающий им, раскрыл существо с величественно вздымающимися рогами, одетое в оперение и покрытое кровью.  
  
      Черт, он не просто знал, он хотел; в глубине души, в месте, которое пугало Уилла больше всех прочих, он знал, что  _хочет_.  
  
      И тогда начались кошмары. Те первые недели в его маленьком доме в Вулф Трэп, он был окружен стаей: псы окутывали его на кровати, пытаясь уберечь от угрозы, что не могли увидеть, но ощущали в тревожных снах Уилла и едком запахе пота.  
  
      Они приходили к ночи, Рэйвенстаг преследовал его в темноте, пока он, в свою очередь, неизменно следовал за кем-то еще. Их ничего не подозревающая добыча неуловима. Каким-то образом олень ощущался одновременно его и не его, олицетворяя все его существо, но при этом являясь партнером в совершенном взаимодействии. Они охотились вместе, отражая движения друг друга до тех пор, пока он не мог уже отличить где заканчивается сам и начинается Рэйвенстаг; пока они не сливались вместе в крови и боли неизбежной кульминации убийства в момент, ощущающийся подобно пламени, подобно рождению и смерти в одном флаконе.  
  
      Это было похоже на экстаз.  
  
      Задыхаясь, Уилл каждый раз просыпался покрытый потом, а его трусы были липкими после неизбежного оргазма в момент перед пробуждением. Отчасти он был уверен, что будет покрыт кровью и грязью, когда проснется, но такого никогда не случалось. Поначалу смущенный, он избегал собственного взгляда в зеркале ванной, пока снимал боксеры и приводил себя в порядок, но с течением времени начал чувствовать, словно оставляет позади такую банальность; что интенсивность этих снов, того, как Рэйвенстаг входит под его кожу и оставляет его с чувством некого наслаждения… Он оставил такие простые чувства, как смущение или вина, чтобы погрузиться в глубины своего разума.  
  
       Это оставило желать вернуться ко сну навечно… сердцем желая, чтобы Рэйвенстаг никогда не оставлял его совсем.  
  


*****

  
       _Линии рисуются чернее черного, жестко и быстро. Контуры изгибающихся рогов овивают его плечи, низ шеи; контуры обводят мышцы спины, изящно скручиваясь вокруг бедер под ягодицами. Его кости стали каркасом одновременно для него самого и того, другого; позвоночник более не только его позвоночник, ребра больше не только его ребра, но и перья чернее ночи._  
  
       _Выводятся линии. Наступает время градиента, деликатности, плавных переходов. Время полутонов, движения от тьмы к свету. Заполнения пространства между. Становления. Замысел не является его собственным, но становление безусловно его. Его, их. Он не пытается руководить, ничего не требует, он доверяет мерным ударам иглы, вытягивающим наружу, шепчущим сквозь куколку проклевывающейся истинной природе._  
  
       _Видишь?_  
  
       _Голос рядом с ним мягкий, словно бархат. Этот голос и прикосновения иглы стали для него всем миром, опьяняющим и цельным. Боль заставляет его парить, а голос возвращает на землю._  
  
       _— Суть этого мира может быть найдена в тенях, Уилл. Линии, нарисованные нами для их сдерживания, носят произвольный характер, однако придают форму нашим желаниям. Тень не может существовать без формы. Мы не можем строить наши жизни без тени, без градиента, что лежит между ними. Глубоко скрытые части того, кем мы на самом деле являемся, чего жаждем… они дают нам жизнь. Скажи мне, Уилл, твой Рэйвенстаг по-прежнему живет в тенях? Он дает тебе жизнь?_  
  
       _Все это похоже на сон. Утонченная напряженность классической музыки, шипение и треск камина, запах чернил и старых книг. Он лежит в комфорте темноты, вжимаясь лицом в подушку на полу перед ним. Распростертый, обнаженный, это создает иллюзию уединения… как если бы уже не был лишен кожи под этими руками, под этим пристальным взглядом, рассекающим и бритвенно-острым._  
  
       _Он никогда не думал, что станет говорить, только если сам решит. Не во время сессии. В то время, как игла движется по коже, ему разрешено дрейфовать, погружаться в тишину потока, становящегося морем разрозненных ощущений: пальцы в черных перчатках мягкие, но уверенные на его коже, создают какой-то первобытный контраст с кусающей болью. Стоя на коленях рядом с ним, Ганнибал — его якорь, пока он отдается на произвол судьбы по нарастающим волнам вкрадчивого голоса и бесконечных уколов иглы._  
  
       _— Боль — всего лишь сигнал мозга, эволюционный импульс во избежание того, что может представлять опасность для нас. Это не императив. Выбрав же альтернативу, двигаясь к боли, пренебрегая опасностью, претерпевая по собственному выбору… Боль может стать удовольствием. Может стать актом одновременно подчинения и неповиновения… актом создания, очень часто являющегося сопровождением преображения, становления. Ты прекрасно справляешься, Уилл._  
  
       _Боль. Она настолько постоянна, что стала чем-то… иным. Чем-то, что его мозг больше не признает, как боль. Он может видеть это, раскаленное до бела за закрытыми веками. Ставшее чем-то ослепительным, огромным и сосредоточенным, ужасным и прекрасным, подобно рождению звезды. Игла вонзается в кожу снова и снова, и снова; сильные руки Ганнибала стирают с кожи лишние чернила, опять и опять, являя выгравированные им метки, историю, рассказанную в плоти Уилла. У этого есть собственный гипнотический ритм, собственный язык взаимодействия между ними._  
  
       _— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты остался после своего назначения, Уилл, если тебе будет удобно. Я… на постоянной основе перенес клиента, который обычно следует за тобой. Мне кажется, мы могли бы оба насладиться… Большим количеством диалогов, и, возможно, сможем говорить более комфортно, как только ты ощутишь… освобождение… от сессии._  
  
       _Приятная теплота этих слов распространяется по его конечностям, как горячий мед. Всего лишь воображение, или рука Ганнибала задерживается на его спине, как если бы он чувствовал эту реакцию в вибрациях кожи? Лицо по-прежнему утопает в подушке, и Уилл представляет, как выглядит рука, касающаяся его, как черный латекс обтягивает элегантные пальцы самым тонким из барьеров._  
  
      Хотелось бы, чтобы он снял перчатки.  
  
       _Мысль из ниоткуда. Может быть, ленивый трепет глубоко внутри. Является ли это связью, которую он ощущает? Принятие?_  
  
      Видишь?  
  
       _Утягивая на себя простыню достаточно, чтобы прикрыться, все еще борясь со скромностью, он поворачивается лицом к мужчине над ним и опирается на локоть. Ему нужно увидеть его лицо. Ему нужно увидеть его. Теплая ладонь все еще прикасается к его спине — лежащая рука полуобнимает, овиваясь вокруг, когда он оборачивается к Ганнибалу, такому близкому, замершему, словно ренессансная статуя._  
  
       _— Сначала скажи мне кое-что, Ганнибал. Ты говоришь у меня есть нечто запертое внутри, чего я желаю… Говоришь, что татуировки являются частью освобождения наших теней, пугающих, какими они зачастую могут быть. Но где твои тату, Ганнибал? Каковы твои тени?_  
  
       _Еще одна из этих загадочных улыбок, едва заметная, однако отражается в его глазах. Ему кажется, или большой палец гладит по коже?_  
  
       _— Как ты и говорил, Уилл, не все вещи могут быть вкусными. Не все тени проявляются в полной мере, а стыд не играет никакой роли в вещах, которые я прячу по своему усмотрению. Требуется исключительно… благоразумие… и терпение. Правильная пара глаз. Правильный… резонанс…_  
  
       _Невозможно отвести взгляд, дыхание слишком громкое в ушах, а кожа вибрирует._  
  
       _Резонанс._  
  
       _Слегка отклонившись назад, Ганнибал отпускает его, безмолвно накладывая повязку, когда Уилл возвращается в прежнее положение._  
  
       _Терпение._  
  
       _Весь вечер они проведут вместе, как и множество других вечеров после. Пониженные тона, разжигающие оживленные дискуссии; тихий смех и комфортное молчание, искры и импульсы встречного понимания, цветущие все более ярко по мере проявления Рэйвенстага на его спине._  
  


*****

  
      Беверли была той, кто подарила визитную карточку Ганнибала.  
  
      После долгих месяцев, которые он провел в одиночестве, не видя никого, наедине со снами и собаками, с ним связалась Бев. Только Алана приходила навещать его, но визиты быстро прекратились, как только их отношения охладели: Уилл начал чувствовать, как она прощупывала его на предмет информации; как каждый вопрос задумывался так, чтобы выудить много больше того, чем он готов был поделиться, и ее глаза порой выражали отвращающую его беспокойную жалость.  
  
      Бев же всегда была другой — он никогда не получал от нее ни крупицы жалости. Остроумие и сообразительность, самообладание… Уилл знал свое место рядом с ней, и она была одним единственным человеком, идею нахождения рядом которого он приветствовал. Второй раз она дала ему визитку, когда уговорила пойти выпить чего-нибудь — слишком соблазнительное приглашение, чтобы отказаться.  
  
      Впервые за множество прожитых лет нервы были измотаны настолько, что он опрокидывал в себя алкоголь, теряя счет бокалам, поэтому Уилл не слишком хорошо помнил конец ночи, однако ее взгляд впечатался в душу, когда он бормотал что-то о том, что чувствует себя завершенным только когда Рэйвенстаг заполняет его кожу.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что в конце концов согласился встретится с ней снова, большую часть ночи он провел, глядя на дно бокала виски, начиная отгораживаться от нее также, как и от Аланы, ощущая тот же призрак безмолвного вопроса.  
  
       _Она слишком много знает. Она видит._  
  
      В завершении вечера, сменяя несколько длинных минут молчания между ними, Бев скользит визитной карточкой через весь стол, пока не останавливается непосредственно под пристальным взглядом Уилла, прижимая ее к поверхности одним пальцем до тех пор, пока он неохотно не устремляет на нее саму вопросительный взгляд. На мгновение она удерживает его взгляд, прищуриваясь, словно она еще не решила отдавать ли карточку, и Уилл сохраняет молчание, пока она, по всей видимости, принимает какое-то внутреннее решение, со вздохом поднимая палец.  
  
      — Слушай, Уилл, я получила ее во время одного из дел, над которым работала. Его имя всплыло в связи с чем-то, но, видимо, было… успешно вычеркнуто из списка подозреваемых. Думаю… Не знаю, хорошая ли идея способствовать всему этому, но веришь или нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке. И считаю единственный раз, когда я видела, что ты выглядишь похоже — когда ты говоришь о Рэйвенстаге, даже недовольный тем, что вообще рассказываешь кому-то. Не знаю… Это может быть способом… заполучить его под свою кожу навсегда, так сказать.  
  
      Уилл смотрел на нее в течение долгого момента, но она лишь смотрела на него в ответ, непоколебимая. Он не тянулся к карте. По правде говоря, он просто хотел встать и уйти, но Бев снова заговорила, и на этот раз ее тон граничил с гневным.  
  
      — Господи, Уилл, делай с этим, что хочешь, но делай хоть  _что-то_. Ты сгниешь здесь. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть одному, но явно что-то не так с этим… лимбо, в котором, ты, кажется, прописался. Ты будто позволяешь реальному миру исчезнуть, чтобы ты смог жить в этих своих мечтах. Сделай наоборот. Выведи мечту на свет и вернись к жизни.  
  
      С этими словами, Бев взяла ее сумку, чтобы уйти, но прежде, чем она смогла, Уилл схватил ее за руку. Он почувствовал, как она напряглась под его хваткой, что-то инстинктивное внутри ее ощетинилось. Ее глаза снова стрельнули в него, но тут же смягчились от того, что она увидела. Тем не менее он отпустил ее руку.  
  
      — Бев, я… Извини. Я никогда не был… хорош в этом. В разговорах. В… дружелюбии.  
  
      — Все хорошо, Уилл. Не сказать, чтобы я когда-нибудь думала о тебе, как о блестящем собеседнике. Просто… позвони по номеру. Ты, наверное, будешь смеяться, но хотя бы подумай об этом. Я не терапевт, но, может быть, это поможет. Так или иначе, он симпатичный засранец.  
  
      С последней загадочной ухмылкой, она пожала плечами и ушла. Уилл посмотрел вниз на карточку. Простая, девственно чистая и белая. Элегантная.  
  


_Ганнибал Лектер_

 

_Ирэдзуми_

 

_Только по предварительной записи_

  
  
      Уилл позвонил в Балтимор, как только пришел домой. Было поздно, он выпил слишком много, чтобы пить еще, и предпочел бы иметь дело с автоответчиком, чем говорить с кем-то. Голос на записи был экзотичным, глубоким и насыщенным, интригующим акцентом и странным образом успокаивающим. Уилл замечает, что вслушивается в каждое слово.  
  
       _Вы позвонили Ганнибалу Лектеру. Пожалуйста, оставьте свое имя и номер, а также причину, по которой вы хотите оставить заявку на прием. Если вы будете выбраны, я свяжусь с вами для первоначального обследования. С наилучшими пожеланиями._  
  
      Какого черта? Бев дала ему номер психотерапевта? Оставить заявку на прием? Это требует некоторой смелости. Негласная заключительная строка сообщения подразумевает почти позабавленный отказ, словно мужчина на линии — Ганнибал — развлекается одной мыслью оставить людей болтаться на крючке.  
  
       _Если вы будете выбраны…_  
  
      Потребовалась минута или две, чтобы Уилл понял, что все еще не повесил трубку, как будто голос Ганнибала Лектера уже зацепил его, этот глубокий, почти гипнотический резонанс размыл границу между мечтой и реальностью. В конечном итоге голос Уилла заикается, когда он начинает говорить.  
  
      — Хмм, ага, здравствуйте? Ладно… эм, Уилл Грэм. Я почти уверен, что мой номер должен быть на дисплее, и вы сможете найти меня, если захотите. Если  _выберете_  меня или как там, — Уилл издает едкий каркающий смешок, который даже для него звучит несколько маниакально.  _Ага, просто замечательно, и тебе сейчас же стоит бросить трубку._  — Слушайте, я даже не знаю, как вы должны помочь мне. Так что если вы не знаете способ объединить кожу с оленьими рогами и ворохом перьев, просто проигнорируйте это сообщение. Не сомневаюсь, что вы так и сделаете в любом случае.  
  
      И с этими словами Уилл сбросил вызов, дезориентированный и полностью озадаченный тем, как много сказал, все еще находясь в неведении относительно того, кому только что оставил сообщение или что сделал, но в конечном счете слишком устал, чтобы об этом волноваться. Он чувствовал себя так, словно уже находится во сне, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы снять одежду и упасть на постель, ощущая, как сон обтекает вокруг, окутывая его, словно черная вода.  
  


*****

  
      Уилл провел всю беспокойную ночь во снах, полных крови и лихорадочного поиска. Однако в этот раз голос автоответчика эхом отзывался в темноте…  _Если вы будете выбраны…_  Голос был то впереди него, то позади, и он не мог сказать, преследует ли он этот голос или голос преследует его. В тот момент, когда он и Рэйвенстаг слились, готовые нанести последний удар невидимому противнику, голос эхом отозвался в самом центре его существа, посылая волну за волной изнурительного удовольствия, проходящего сквозь него. Ощущение все еще цеплялось к нему после пробуждения, скользя по телу невесомыми нитями.  
  
      Потрясенный и встревоженный, Уилл очистил себя и выпустил собак из дома, устраиваясь в кресле на крыльце, чтобы попытаться осмыслить свои ориентиры. Было холодно, но его это не особо заботило. Необходимо было проснуться. Он чувствовал себя… Скользким. Нужно было что-нибудь конкретное, что-то, что удержало бы его в реальности. Посмотрев на слово на карточке Ганнибала Лектера, Уилл достал телефон.  
  
      Как выяснилось, Ирэдзуми это древнее японское искусство татуировки, созданной не электрической машинкой, а вручную посредством кропотливого, болезненного процесса с использованием иглы, привязанной к деревянной тросточке лучшими шелковыми нитями.  
  
       _Татуировки._  
  
      Стараясь стереть темную хмурость, что давно была выгравирована в его чертах, Уилл потер лицо обеими руками. Циничный смешок поднялся откуда-то изнутри, и он попытался подавить его, словно дать ему выплеснуться означает окончательно сломаться.  
  
       _И это все?_  
  
      Он должен был признать, что немного разочарован. В тех туманных обрывках, что он мог вспомнить о той ночи, Бев казалась такой… таинственной и скрытной относительно всего этого. И этот голос на автоответчике… каким-то образом намекающий на какой-то глубочайший секрет, полный темного веселья, чего-то, во что Уилл может быть посвящен, если только будет «выбран»…  
  
       _Но тату?_  
  
      Он старался не чувствовать разочарования. Но все лучше, чем другой психиатр, не так ли? И некоторые картинки, что он видел, были прекрасными. Он просмотрел фотографии на своем телефоне — фрески во плоти.  
  
       _Не просто тату… Ирэдзуми._  
  
      Вопреки себе, Уилл должен был признать, что заинтригован. Истоки самого названия восходят к слову «гравировать» — изображение наносилось полностью на протяжении месяцев или даже лет, болезненными ударами одной иглы, пропитывая кожу, одновременно отдавая и получая: татуировщик, или  _Хориши_ , и живой, дышащий холст сотрудничают вместе, однако право принятия окончательного решения лежит в руках Хориши. Он — главный. Другой, своего рода проситель, доверяет мастеру выбрать надлежащее изображение, соответствующее ему, полагается на мастерство и опыт, в некотором роде это контролируемое подчинение другому, его способности видеть истину внутри.  
  
       _Видишь?_  
  
      Уилл почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику. Никогда в жизни он и представить не мог, что подобное пришлось бы ему по вкусу. Однако пока он сидел на крыльце с сопящими собаками, свернувшимися вокруг его ног, расслабленными и надежными… Голос Ганнибала Лектера эхом резонирует внутри его головы — идея кажется… Соблазнительной. Найти спокойствие и подлинную красоту в тумане боли, зная, что человек, причиняющий ее, каким-то образом вырисовывает ваше собственное «Я», свободно самовыражаясь на поверхности вашей кожи. Что-то внутри него взволновано этой идеей.  
  
      И в этот момент, телефон в его руке зазвонил.  
  


*****

  
       _Его Рэйвенстаг становится живее и живее с каждым сеансом, с каждым болезненным уколом тона. Он лежит на циновке, под иглой, под руками и глазами Ганнибала и его священнодействием. Здесь не ощущается безотлагательная необходимость, не ощущается дезорганизация. Каким-то образом, в течении месяцев повторных назначений это место, эта боль, этот голос, холодные уверенные пальцы на коже, даже в перчатках, несколько декадентный контраст с жалящей иглой — все это стало тем местом, где он может позволить себе быть настоящим, в действительности увиденным. Это чувство он испытывал лишь во снах, и оно было точно таким же волнующим._  
  
       _В то время, как Рэйвенстаг претерпевает свое становление, так и он — он становится самим собой._  
  
       _— Мы носим нашу кожу, подобно костюму для внешнего мира. Он затеняет нашу истинную природу, слишком ценную, чтобы раскрыть ее для ослепительного света пристального внимания. В свою очередь, даже наша кожа сокрыта… Спрятана от осуждающих взглядов. Слой, возведенный за слоем. Стены, которые создаем мы сами. Все, чтобы скрыть наши дикие, сияющие натуры от мира… ткань поверх кожи над чистой, ослепительной истиной. Ты выбрал освободить свою природу от, по меньшей мере, одного слоя этого ограничения, Уилл, даже если только ты и я будем знать об этом. Однако остается нерешенным вопрос, как далеко ты позволишь зайти в своем высвобождении? От скольких еще слоев ты готов отказаться?_  
  
       _Он ничего не отвечает. Эти вопросы он задает себе каждую ночь с их первой встречи. Вместо этого Уилл довольствуется звучанием голоса Ганнибала, тем, как он вплетается в долевые и поперечные нити боли._  
  
       _Присутствие Ганнибала ощущается даже когда его нет, и лишь крепнет по мере нанесения татуировки, словно каким-то образом он привнес это с его отношением, с его собственной сущностью. Временами Уилл пытался игнорировать это, но ночью, в моменты тихого одиночества, он может чувствовать его там, колеблющимся между его кожей и прохладой простыни, выводящего тьму Уилла на свет признательных янтарных глаз, принимающих, понимающих._  
  
       _Это… интимно._  
  
       _После назначения, он лежит без сна каждую ночь в Вулф Трэп, больше не стремясь заснуть, вместо этого наслаждаясь сохраняющимся давлением, прослеживающим его спину, воспоминаниями о руках в перчатках на его коже. Он находит, что предвкушает, как будто дни между его посещениями всего лишь ничего не значащие наполнители, подвешенная неопределенность до тех пор, пока он снова не ляжет под руки Ганнибала. Все больше и больше мыслей о том, что таится под этой белоснежной рубашкой; чтобы увидеть больше, чем позволяют закатанные рукава и ослабленный галстук; о том, что может быть выгравировано на коже под ними._  
  
       _Постепенно приходит понимание, что его желания более… разнообразны, чем он мог представить._  
  
       _Но здесь, сейчас, под неустанным ритмом иглы, он не признает ни одного из них, все еще следуя старым привычкам отрицания. Ганнибал стирает избыток чернил с участка кожи вдоль позвоночника, сейчас ощущающемуся подобно ледяному огню. Это станет для них предпоследней сессией. Лишь маленький участок на нижней части спины остается нетронутым, размером не больше подушечки пальца. Он не просил об этом._  
  
      Уилл ожидает следующего удара иглы, но вместо этого с удивлением ощущает только руку Ганнибала, нежно опустившуюся поверх последнего нанесенного фрагмента, наполняя бездонный колодец боли прохладой, утешением, но также… чем-то еще. Не в состоянии оставаться неподвижным, Уилл смещается на подушке, признательный, когда рука Ганнибала остается.  
  
       _— Хотел бы ты закончить на этот вечер, Уилл? Ты вынес даже больше, чем обычно, однако также прекрасно, как и всегда. Признаю, мне очень часто становится любопытно, как далеко ты позволишь мне зайти. Попросишь ли ты меня остановится когда-нибудь?_  
  
       _— Нет… Не останавливайся, — отвечает он, не задумываясь, но подразумевает именно это. Он не готов к тому, чтобы все закончилось. Словно бы что-то формируется, неважно во что-то большее или близкое — он не уверен, но это будоражит его. — Я могу вынести больше._  
  
       _— В японском языке есть слово… Бокукэй. Подразумевающее под собой наказание татуировкой. Ты веришь, что нуждаешься в наказании для того, чтобы позволить себе то, чего желаешь? Это твой фунт плоти ради удовольствия, Уилл? Или наказание является его частью?_  
  
       _— Ничего из этого. Оба, — он обрывает себя на этом._  
  
       _Молчание. Он чувствует, как Ганнибал смещается, чувствует его на себе взгляд, и момент застывает в неопределенности. Внезапно он остро осознает свою наготу, к которой так в действительности и не привык… но намного глубже: чувствует себя раскрытым, выставленным на показ, оцениваемым._  
  
      Чего он хочет от меня?  
  
       _— Пожалуйста, — слово срывается сдавленным шепотом, едва не теряясь в подушке. Он не может смотреть на него. — Больше._  
  
       _Тишина натянутой струной зависает между ними на одно биение сердца… два… три…_  
  
       _Руки Ганнибала оставляют его спину. Уилл уверен, что сказал слишком много, каким-то образом пересек черту, даже теми несколькими словами в месте истончающихся границ. Его сердце обливается кровью, когда он слышит, как Ганнибал снимает свои перчатки._  
  
       _Эти черные перчатки — одна из последних преград между ними; всегда разделяющий их слой латекса, достаточно тонкий, чтобы тепло пальцев растекалось по коже. Они жестоко дразнят, но также защищают его, оберегают от переполнения ощущениями. Их снятие в конце каждой сессии всегда горько._  
  
       _Но Ганнибал не поднимается, не накладывает защитную повязку и не оставляет его одеваться, как делал обычно. Вместо этого он набирает иглу, наполняя ее чернилами, но откладывает ее в сторону на лакированный поднос. На долгое мгновение они замирают на краю пропасти, пока Уилл с трепетом ожидает звука вновь надеваемых перчаток…_  
  
       _Но вместо жала иглы, Уилл ощущает теплые пальцы, скользящие вниз по его позвоночнику. Плоть к плоти, легкие, словно перья, расстилающиеся вдоль его ребер._  
  
       _Подобно оглушающему выстрелу в ушах звенит, пульс ускоряется, мышцы судорожно дергаются там, где ладонь Ганнибала касается его спины, и теперь вся кожа дрожит в тщетных попытках сохранить неподвижность._  
  
      Да.  
  
       _Ганнибал не говорит ни слова, пока его голые пальцы прослеживают все части татуировки, очерчивая каждую линию рогов и перьев, змеящихся по спине Уилла, его ребрам, скользят по мышцам плеч, изгибам шеи и вплетаются в его волосы. Когда Ганнибал слегка ерошит локоны, Уилл старается не издать ни звука, но не может удержаться, когда те же пальцы вновь обводят тату, вниз по его позвоночнику, по все еще пылающему участку едва законченной работы, а в завершении ведут под изгиб его ягодиц, придерживаясь введенных под кожу чернил, и лишь тогда Уилл издает тихий стон в подушку, сжимая руки в кулаки, прилагая усилия, чтобы не устыдить себя движением его твердеющего члена о циновку._  
  
       _— И с прикосновением мы видим мир таким, каков он есть на самом деле. Ты прекрасно исцеляешься, Уилл. Если «больше» это то, чего ты хочешь, тогда ты это получишь._  
  
       _Внезапно прикосновение Ганнибала исчезает, и без предупреждения игла вонзается в нижнюю часть спины. Ощущение подобно огню, чистому и всепоглощающему. Оно удовлетворяет и воспламеняет внутри что-то, что вырывает стон из горла прежде, чем он может остановить себя, — не только от боли. Он пытается заглушить его в подушке под ним, но игла входит в него снова и снова, и снова. Ганнибал работает жестче и быстрее, чем было в любой момент до этого, безжалостно, бескомпромиссно. Давая ему именно то, что он просил, и много больше. Возможно, получая ответ на собственный вопрос… как далеко Уилл позволит ему зайти?_  
  
       _Кулаки снова сжимаются по бокам, комкая в пальцах накрахмаленную простынь, больше в попытке лежать спокойно, чем в борьбе с болью. Не прекращая стирать излишки чернил, растекающихся по его отметкам, Ганнибал работает вслепую, одним осязанием, зная, где должна уколоть игла. Зная его. Столь быстро заправляются чернила, что Уилл едва может сказать, когда была сделана пауза. Это продолжается и продолжается, пока Уилл дрейфует в расплавленном потоке самой черной туши, чистые ощущения накаляются до предела, приближая его к высвобождению его сна._  
  
       _Трансцендентно._  
  
       _Больше не в силах сдерживать стон, он чувствует его глубоко в горле, а член под ним наливается кровью — все это угрожает предать его. Но все же он знает, что никогда не попросит остановится; инстинктивно осознает, что Ганнибал понимает, как далеко он сможет зайти. Наконец он привел его к точке, в которой отрицание и стыд кажутся далекими и бессмысленными._  
  
       _Доверие._  
  
       _Неподвижное спокойствие от последнего удара иглы наступает за мгновение до того, как Уилл уже готов взорваться. Звук пронзающей плоть иглы сменяется внезапной тишиной, пищащей в ушах, и прерывается лишь их дыханием, быстрым, неровным. Голос Ганнибала, когда он говорит, запыхавшийся, как никогда раньше…_  
  
       _— Поднимайся, Уилл._  
  
       _Он знает, что если встанет, Ганнибал увидит его возбуждение, но мысль кажется совсем далекой. Неуверенный, что его это все еще волнует, он все же удерживают простыню перед собой, борясь со слабостью в руках и коленях. Протянув руку Ганнибалу, он немедля поднимается на ноги. Мгновение они стоят лицом к лицу, с переплетенными руками между ними и тяжело дышащие._  
  
       _— Существо, что вылупляется из хризалиды следует своей собственной природе, и мне неподвластно. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел себя, Уилл. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я._  
  
       _Ганнибал ведет его к полноразмерному трехстворчатому зеркалу в углу студии. Все еще удерживая простынь вокруг себя, Уилл тянет ее за собой, подобно шлейфу. Шаги неустойчивы, и он ощущает, как пот выступает на коже._  
  
       _Отступив назад от него и зеркала, Ганнибал оставляет его стоять в одиночестве, окруженного собственным изображением — они оба поглощают его многочисленные отражения. Уилл не может отвести взгляд от того, что видит: он стоит там, покрасневший, потный, тяжело дышащий, но также в нем расположился и Рэйвенстаг, дерзкий, бесстрашный, ослепительно сияющий. И позади замер Ганнибал, мастер, художник, духовник, друг… Уилл не разрешает себе думать о чем-то большем, но видит гордость в глазах Ганнибала. Не только лишь собственной работой, но и становлением Уилла. Протянув руку, он бережно обхватывает край простыни, и глаза встречаются с глазами Уилла, спрашивая, поощряя. Уилл позволяет забрать ее, и смотрит на свое истинное «я» во всей его красе, Равенстаг и человек, окончательно осознающие, что они никогда не были разделены с самого начала._  
  
       _— Работа завершена, Уилл. Это твое становление. Ты видишь?_  
  
       _Дрожь проходит сквозь него._  
  
       _Он видит._  
  
       _— Расскажи мне, зачем ты оставил белое пятно на моей спине, Ганнибал. Уверен, это не оплошность, — даже его голос звучит иначе, уверенный, ровный, сосредоточенный. Ища его лицо, Ганнибал делает паузу, прежде чем ответить. Его колебание мгновенно заставляет растеряться._  
  
       _— Это является одной из традиций Ирэдзуми: подпись Хориши, оставленная на работе после завершения. Притязать клеймением. Провозгласить свою гордость тем, что помог привнести в этот мир. Вдохнуть в изображение жизнь. Последний штрих, если ты согласишься его принять._  
  
       _Проходящий сквозь него жар ошеломляет: — Ты хочешь…_ присвоить  _меня? — уверенность рассыпается на части, а сомнения вгрызаются внутрь. Этого всего слишком много, слишком быстро. Вдруг ощущается острая необходимость вырвать простыню из руки Ганнибала. Ярость поднимается в нем — гнев всегда был его лучшей защитой. — Ты ждешь, что я просто… позволю тебе врезать свое имя в мою кожу? В саму суть… меня?_  
  
       _Осторожный, Ганнибал делает небольшой шаг к нему, словно к бешеной собаке, но его голос остается спокойным, завлекающий: — И не ожидал, что ты легко примешь подобное предложение, Уилл. Я знал, что ты осознаешь всю его… значимость. Но также ты должен знать, что я никогда и ни к кому не обращался с подобной просьбой… до этого момента. До тебя._  
  
       _Сердце совершает кульбит, даже несмотря на гнев, но столь же быстро в его голову приходит ужасающая мысль. Предательский мозг уже развивает ее, уже готовый поверить в худшее…_  
  
       _— Так вот в чем все дело, Ганнибал? Сегодня вечером? Перчатки… Твои руки… — он начинает заикаться, путаться, и знает это, но сама идея, что все это только лишь способ уговорить его на безропотное согласие… Что ничего из этого не означало… Это уже слишком._  
  
       _Он идет к своей одежде, оставляя Ганнибала удерживать простынь, лужей растекающейся у его ног. Кровь закипает в венах, обжигая кожу, и, одеваясь, он бросает яростный взгляд через плечо._  
  
       _— Я ухожу. О повязке не беспокойся. Справлюсь сам._  
  
       _С этими словами он ураганом вылетает за дверь. Ганнибал не соизволяет произнести ни слова, лишь наблюдает за тем, как он уходит, все еще гордый, но Уилл колеблется, когда, оглядываясь назад, может поклясться, что видит, как боль слегка колеблет это непостижимое выражение. Пересилив себя, он хлопает дверью, пытаясь игнорировать вторящий колющий удар в собственной груди, когда уходит прочь._  
  


*****

  
      По мере заживления финальной части татуировки, Уилл часами разглядывает ее в зеркале. Крохотное незаполненное пятнышко на его коже смотрит на него до тех пор, пока он, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, не начинает представлять себе, как бы оно выглядело, заполненное именем Ганнибала. Вне всяких сомнений, он уверен, это переплелось бы в единое целое, словно всегда было там — часть его, гордая, но собственническая. Мысли продолжают постоянно возвращаться к ощущению обнаженных рук Ганнибала на его коже, изучающих, оценивающих… Присваивающих. Слово по-прежнему посылает через него всплеск гнева, но он не может отрицать тягу, которую чувствует. Его Рэйвенстаг закончен, однако он знает, что никогда не будет чувствовать себя окончательно завершенным — не с этим голым участком кожи, оставшимся неотмеченным.  _Он_  не сможет чувствовать себя завершенным. Не без Ганнибала.  
  
      Это страшит и злит, заставляет чувствовать себя настолько связанным, соединенным, неуверенным в том, может ли кто-либо из них пережить разделение, отрицание. Но также эта мысль и согревает каким-то непостижимым образом, сидя внутри, подобно тлеющему угольку, ожидающему, когда он раздует его в пламя, которым эта искра может стать. Он попытался закрыться также, как захлопнул дверью на выражение боли Ганнибала, выключил телефон и даже задернул шторы, возвращаясь и запираясь обратно внутри себя. Но в конечном счете больше не может этого вынести… Когда он снова включает телефон, одно сообщение уже ожидает его.  
  
       _«Уилл, это будет единственное сообщение, которое я оставлю. Такой хитрый мальчик. Твои инстинкты, как и всегда, безупречны, твои действия совершенно безжалостны, а твой гнев — прекрасная вещь для созерцания. Твои обвинения в моих попытках… влияния… не небезосновательны. Когда я знаю, чего хочу, не в моей природе отступать. Но знай, я не делал ничего, чего бы не хотел с момента нашей встречи. Ты заслуживаешь правды, Уилл. Татуировка является не единственной, на что я хотел бы претендовать. Я ничего не хочу так же сильно, как желаю назвать тебя своим. Всего тебя. Моя потребность в тебе разделяет то же постоянство, что и тату на твоей спине. Наша татуировка. Мое предложение действительно столь же долго, сколь долго у нас будет пустое пространство, ожидающее заполнения. Я буду утверждать каждую часть тебя, Уилл Грэм, снова и снова, пока время не перестанет существовать. И отдам тебе себя в ответ.»_  
  
      Уилл смотрит на телефон в руках всего несколько секунд прежде, чем сесть в машину и последовать притяжению связи, которую больше не в силах отрицать.  
  


*****

  
      Быстрый шаг, неотрывно смотрящий на дверь Ганнибала взгляд, ночной воздух охлаждает блестящие капли пота под одеждой, и он позволяет словам сообщения Ганнибала резонировать внутри него, словно камертон.  
  
       _Больше никакого отрицания._  
  
      Он подходит к дому, сопротивляясь безрассудному желанию просто резко распахнуть входную дверь, и с последним глубоким вздохом заносит его руку для стука… но она внезапно открывается сама. Окруженный светом, Ганнибал смотрит на него с невозможным выражением… удовлетворение, гордость, потребность, настороженность — все это погружено в обожание, которое Уилл никогда не думал увидеть по отношению к нему, отраженное в ком-то другом. Безмолвие длится момент, пока мир сужается, и ни один из них не знает, что будет дальше. Ганнибал первым нарушает его мягкой улыбкой:  
  
      — Если бы я видел тебя каждый день вечно, Уилл… я бы запомнил этот момент.  
  
      Сердце Уилла несется вскачь, а слова покидают его, но в любом случае он и не собирался говорить, вместо этого обхватывая чужую шею и притягивая к себе для грубого поцелуя. Ганнибал отвечает незамедлительно на вторжение в его рот, исследующее и требовательное, а руки приподнимаются, чтобы запутаться в темных волосах, поглощая в ответ, — они оба так голодны друг по другу. Хватая лацканы пиджака и сминая в кулаках, притягивая еще ближе, крепче… Уилл не может прижаться так близко, как было бы достаточно. Первобытный, грохочущий в груди стон Ганнибала проникает сквозь губы глубоко внутрь. И он жадно глотает его.  
  
      Первым ломает поцелуй Уилл, кусая и целуя шею Ганнибала, его руки скользят под пиджак, ощущая твердую грудь, заключенную в рубашку, и жестковатые волоски под тканью, — это вырывает низкий стон из глубины горла, однако он все же отстраняется, пытаясь вернуть то малое расстояние — есть кое-что, что должно произойти; нечто, в чем он  _нуждается_  прежде, чем позволить им продвинуться дальше. Голос низкий, дыхание сорвано, но он поднимает голову, глядя прямо на Ганнибала. Не хочется никакого недопонимания — он гордится своим выбором.  
  
      — Сделай это, Ганнибал. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Раскрой меня, оставь метку. Присвой. Я твой, если ты примешь меня.  
  
      Всегда настороженный, Ганнибал мгновение удерживает его взгляд, выискивая правду в словах, и сердце Уилла готово проломить ребра. Когда невозможно больше ждать ни секундой дольше, Ганнибал двигается, вовлекая в другой поцелуй, еще глубже, мягче… красноречивее. Тело Уилла плавится, а одежда кажется не менее раздражающей преградой, какой были перчатки, но на этот раз уже Ганнибал отталкивает его, сильные руки сжимают плечи, и губы разделают последнее затянувшееся касание…  
  
      — Я хочу тебя всеми возможными способами, Уилл, если только ты оставишь свое притязание взамен.  
  
      Оттягивая нижнюю губу Ганнибала подушечкой большого пальца, а затем смело толкаясь глубоко в рот, Уилл позволяет голодной улыбке распространиться и на его глаза, чувствуя мягкий трепет языка, как он поддается, кружа вокруг пальца, и проникая все глубже, пока глаза Ганнибала не закатываются, и он не берет его полностью.  
  
       _Мой._  
  
      — Прими меня, Ганнибал.  
  
      Подталкиваемый желанием, он уже стаскивает свою куртку, когда Ганнибал тянет его внутрь, а прошлая скромность остается лишь смутным воспоминанием в желании быть увиденным единственным человеком, который может это сделать. На сей раз нет ни малейшего желания разоблачаться в тенях. Расстегнув рубашку и обернувшись, Уилл почти потрясен видением того, что Ганнибал уже расстегнул свою, раздеваясь вместе с ним; их взгляды пересекаются и замыкаются друг на друге. На этот раз они оба будут обнажены.  
  
      Уилл чувствует реакцию своего тела и то, насколько сильно возбужден, но не пытается это скрыть. Голод Ганнибала очевиден в открытом взгляде, направленном на тело Уилла, — хищник, который всегда таился под поверхностью. И это посылает волну опасного возбуждения прямо к его члену.  
  
       _Я вижу тебя._  
  
      Обнаженный, Ганнибал великолепен; уголок губ дергается в провокационной усмешке, когда он подкрадывается ближе и медленно оборачивается, позволяя Уиллу увидеть все в нем, разглядеть татуировку, выставленную на обозрение…  
  
       _Верной паре глаз…_  
  
      Уилл позволяет своим рукам помогать увидеть: пришло время проследить кончиками пальцев переплетения на плоти Ганнибала, рассмотреть, изучить его тайны… Тени Ганнибала принимают форму картин Ренессанса: смешение, слияние, темное и пугающее и вместе с тем бесконечно прекрасное. Вся его спина представляет собой полотно и содержит все круги ада «Божественной комедии» Данте, изображенного Боттичелли в виде перевернутого треугольника невыносимых страданий, части которого простираются от широких плеч и ниже до самой поясницы. Извивающиеся фигуры «Сада земных наслаждений» Иеронима Босха придаются утехам и прячутся на фантастических пейзажах, покрывающих его бедра, ребра и плечи и отражающих одновременно и «Райский сад», и «Ад», стирая границы между экстазом и мучением — жестокость и насилие сталкиваются с пьянящим желанием.  
  
       _Я вижу тебя, Ганнибал. Мы одно и тоже._  
  
      Когда Ганнибал поворачивается к нему лицом, пальцы Уилла продолжают свой путь зарываясь в жестковатые волосы на груди. Не в силах удержаться, он пощипывает соски, улыбаясь, когда они затвердевают под пальцами, испытывая крайнюю степень удовлетворения от ускорившегося дыхания Ганнибала, даже когда он твердо стоит, позволяя Уиллу исследование.  
  
       _Все еще потакая мне._  
  
      На груди Ганнибала нет татуировок, как и на его животе — ясное напоминание, что Ганнибал безупречен. Однако еще ниже, опустившись на колени Уилл может видеть две фигуры с картины Боттичелли «La Primavera», по одной на каждом из сильных бедер: увитая цветами, исходящими из ее рта, нимфа, и крылатый Зефир по правую сторону от нее.  
  
      Обе руки ложатся на бедра Ганнибала, покрывая каждую татуировку, когда он смотрит вверх и встречает пристальный, голодный взгляд, опущенный на его лицо. Уилл облизывает губы, но колеблется, внезапно нерешительный — его уверенность пошатнулась. Маленькая улыбка расползается по лицу Ганнибала, пока одна из его опускается ниже, сплетаясь с кудрями, огибая губы, и большой палец слегка оттягивает нижнюю губу. Уилл поддается навстречу пальцам Ганнибала, впуская их в рот, позволяя открыть себя, посасывая их, ощущая их в глубине горла. Скользнув обратно, он проводит мокрые дорожки по венам на руках, изучая каждый дюйм.  
  
       _Эти руки._  
  
      Восхитительно теряться в этом — вкусе, поглощении. Стоя здесь на коленях, даже если они начинают гореть, у него есть все и даже больше. Хотя и медленно, но Ганнибал убирает свою руку с низким довольным хмыканьем. Все еще мокрыми от слюны пальцами, Ганнибал обхватывает подбородок Уилла нежно, но твердо, приподнимая его лицо выше и утягивая с колен…  
  
      — Поднимайся, Уилл. Всему свое время. Есть еще кое-что, что нам нужно сделать.  
  
      С небольшим сожалением, Уилл поднимается, и Ганнибал приближается вплотную к нему, преодолевая лишнее пространство, а его присутствие стирает все остальное. Уилл пытается устоять на ногах, пытается сохранять спокойствие, когда ощущает твердый член Ганнибала, прижимающийся к своему собственному, но рваный вздох все же ускользает с его губ.  
  
      Может он и сказал Уиллу ждать, однако глаза Ганнибала голодны. Сжав заднюю сторону его шеи, он берет в руку сразу оба члена, грубо и плотно сжимая их вместе и растирая смазку, а сила его ладони ярко контрастирует с бархатной кожей члена. Колени Уилла подкашиваются, но Ганнибал удерживает его, лоб ко лбу, приковывая к месту взглядом. Его ритм меняется со стонами Уилла, прорывающимися через стиснутые зубы — что-то первобытное, дикое… Он уже близок к тому, чтобы кончить, повисая на Ганнибале всем своим весом, толкаясь в его ладонь на полную длину своего члена… Больше не в силах выносить эту пытку…  
  
      Ганнибал отпускает его, и Уилл толкается в воздух на мгновение, бесстыдный в своем желании, преследуя ласкающую ладонь прежде, чем склониться к груди Ганнибала, задыхаясь, жадно посасывая и кусая соски, сильно сжимая зубы. Уилл слышит, как Ганнибал резко втягивает воздух и отпускает низкий стон, который наполняет удовлетворением, и ощущение волосков на груди напротив своего лица невозможно эротично.  
  
      — Ляг на циновку, Уилл. Сейчас же, — голос Ганнибала грубый, слегка сбивающийся дыханием, но непоколебимый, не терпящий аргументов, и Уилл делает так, как ему сказано. Опустившись на коврик, он делает все возможное, чтобы не льнуть к этому мужчине, но не может удержать руку, находя бедро вставшего на колени рядом Ганнибала, поглаживая обнаженную кожу, бледного Зефира, просто… не желая разрывать цепь пронизывающего их электричества.  
  
      Быстро приготовив все необходимое для работы, Ганнибал делает паузу, чтобы поддаться вперед, склонившись над спиной Уилла, и прижаться губами к месту, на котором будет располагаться вечная метка, задерживаясь благоговейно. Уилл чувствует язык Ганнибала, горячий и влажный, пробующий его пот прежде, чем он, наконец, возвращает самоконтроль и отдергивает себя, очищая участок кожи и подготавливая ее к игле.  
  
      Одна финальная пауза. Ганнибал не касается его, когда говорит, и подтекст очевиден… Он не собирается предпринимать попыток повлиять на решение Уилла.  
  
      — Скажи мне, Уилл. Скажи мне, что ты этого хочешь, — Уилл может уловить волнение в его голосе. Желание.  
  
      Уилл не колеблется: — Я хочу этого, Ганнибал. Сделай это. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Ганнибал работает быстро. Игла вбивается в кожу, как в последний раз, раскаленная и безжалостная, почти жестокая. В этот невозможный момент, когда боль и удовольствие становятся одним целым, Уилл позволяет им омывать себя, словно черной воде из снов. Маленький участок кожи ощущается глубоко связанным ощущениями с его членом, как если бы Ганнибал протянулся сквозь него, вырывая стон изнутри. Стараясь удержать тело от движения, он позволяет звуку выскользнуть из горла, без необходимости скрывать что-либо сейчас. Позволяет чувствам нарастать до крещендо, пока игла пронзает кожу снова и снова, а его пальцы в бессилии цепляются за бедро Ганнибала до крови, пронзая ногтями плоть в свою очередь.  
  
      В конце концов, Ганнибал заканчивает. Он садится на пятки, почтительно откладывая иглу в сторону, и оставляет его на время, достаточное, чтобы взять повязки и материалы. Уилл тяжело дышит, уткнувшись в сложенные руки, все синапсы одновременно атакуются, все его нервы похожи на живые провода. Даже небольшой промежуток времени ощущается вечностью. Сердце Уилла совершает кульбит, когда Ганнибал приносит еще и маленькую бутылочку, явно непредназначенную для татуировки, но для того, что последует после. Сев обратно рядом с ним, Ганнибал быстро накладывает повязку, и Уилл чувствует, как руки двигаются по его плечам, тяжелые, основательные, успокаивающие его по-прежнему загнанное дыхание, выступая его якорем.  
  
      — Никогда я не встречал кого-то более достойного, чтобы просить носить мое имя. Ты необычайно прекрасен, Уилл. Ты владеешь этой меткой настолько же абсолютно, насколько она утверждает владение тобой… И мою принадлежность в ответ. Взаимность, обретающая плоть.  
  
      Губы Ганнибала следуют за его руками, скользящими по коже Уилла, оглаживающими плечи прежде, чем сместиться ниже, продолжая свой путь по спине, останавливаясь лишь чуть выше наложенной повязки. Он смещается, седлая его ноги, лоб прижимается к спине Уилла, когда руки путешествуют еще ниже, оглаживая бедра, разминая его задницу, массируя и разводя в стороны ягодицы, и Уилл почти задыхается, уткнувшись в подушку под ним.  
  
      Постепенно Ганнибал смещает одну из сильных рук под живот Уилла, приподнимая его на руки и колени, склоняясь над ним, как и прежде осторожный, чтобы не надавить на повязку. Другая ладонь скользит вокруг него и под ним, обхватывая член и кратко поглаживая. Уилл настолько возбужден, что соприкосновение быстро заставляет его мышцы дрожать в попытке контролировать себя, и его стон заполняет комнату.  
  
      Ганнибал разумно отпускает его, как только он приближается к грани, взамен опускаясь ниже, чтобы провести языком длинную, широкую линию вверх по ложбинке между ягодиц, пробуя его. Уилл чувствует больше, чем слышит, удовлетворенный гул, когда Ганнибал жадно упивается им, но и этого достаточно, чтобы ответить своим собственным. Наслаждение так велико, что грозит сокрушить его снова.  
  
      — Сколько я хотел тебя, Уилл… — рыча, Ганнибал кусает одну из ягодиц: хищник едва контролирует себя.  
  
      — Так возьми меня, Ганнибал. Отметь меня. Сделай это.  
  
      Этого становится достаточно, и Уилл знает, что остальное будет быстрым и грубым, как ему нужно; больше нет места сомнению или отрицанию. Еще будет время для мягких прикосновений и нежных слов, долгих прелюдий и изучения друг друга, но сейчас они оба ждали так долго. Этот момент — время притязания для обоих, освобождения того, что живет в каждом из них: дикие и голодные, но все еще жаждущие быть увиденными другим, кто примет их и никак иначе.  
  
      Ганнибал толкает смазанный палец внутрь него, медленно скользя до самой костяшки, осторожно, но непреклонно… как и с иглой. Уилл выгибает спину с низким стоном, поддаваясь навстречу прежде, чем он снова вынимает его. Один палец сменяется двумя, прокручиваемыми и раскрываемыми ножницами внутри, пока два не становятся тремя; горячие, скользкие звуки пальцев Ганнибала, открывающих его, восхитительно непристойны, вознося Уилла к пику точно также, как и ощущение растяжения, готовности принять его внутрь. Пальцы Ганнибала касаются жесткого узелка удовольствия внутри него пока он не начинает хныкать, а его член дергаться и капать смазкой.  
  
      — Боже… Ганнибал… Да… Больше.  
  
      Обрывистые слова перемешиваются вместе с рваным дыханием, но Ганнибал делает так, как ему сказано, склоняясь позади него, чтобы толкнуть язык рядом с его пальцами, растягивая Уилла еще сильнее, проникая внутрь и кружа вокруг, поглощая его до тех пор, пока Уилл не чувствует, что готов разлететься на части от чистой потребности… Наконец, извлекая полностью, оставляя Уилла пустым и тяжело дышащим от желания быть заполненным снова.  
  
      — Пожалуйста… Ганнибал… Ты нужен мне внутри… Сейчас.  
  
      Это все, на что он способен, но Ганнибал слушает, пристраиваясь и вгоняя его член глубоко внутрь в один плавный толчок, пока их бедра не соприкасаются, а мир не уничтожается в призме ослепляющих ощущений: невозможного сочетания страстного желания и удовольствия, вытесняющих все остальные мысли. Он — бесконечная потребность, совершенно и невозможно прекрасно заполняемая наказывающей длиной Ганнибала. Слыша, как грубо звучит эхо голоса в ушах, Уилл даже не может определить его, как собственный, но голос Ганнибала вторит ему и нарастает по мере движения в нем, быстрого и жесткого, безжалостного и идеального. Рука Ганнибала скользит вперед, обхватывая его плечи, притягивая вверх и назад, выгибая в невозможную арку, используя как опору для толчков, в то время как Уилл поддается бедрами назад, навстречу карательному ритму.  
  
      Когда Ганнибал внезапно выходит из него, Уилл стонет от потери полноты, наверняка упав бы на циновку, если бы не удерживающие его руки. Он чувствует себя почти бескостным, наводненным волнами ощущений, открытый всему, что может произойти дальше при условии, что он будет наполнен снова.  
  
      — Посмотри на меня, Уилл.  
  
      Взяв его руку и развернув лицом, Ганнибал притягивает его к себе, вынуждая Уилла оседлать свои колени; руки мгновенно овиваются вокруг плеч для поддержки, когда он врезается него снова, невозможно полно, невероятно глубоко, и Уиллу остается лишь обнять его в ответ, двигаясь на члене Ганнибала. Их лбы прижаты друг к другу, взгляды встречаются, тела прижаты друг к другу, мокрые от пота и задыхающиеся.  
  
      Ганнибал откидывает его назад, одна из сильных рук поддерживает под лопатками, приподнимая над ковриком, все еще памятуя о новой части татуировки, а Уилл роняет одну ладонь на пол, лишь сильнее пронзая себя невыносимо жесткой длиной Ганнибала. Угол выбивает дыхание, когда Ганнибал попадает по той самой точке внутри него снова и снова, и снова, и, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза, Уилл хнычет с каждым толчком, совершенно свободный.  
  
      Но Уилл все еще хочет больше… замкнуть круг… затребовать Ганнибала в ответ.  
  
       _Взаимность во плоти._  
  
      Уилл позволяет удерживать его, доверяя, а затем поднимает руку и погружает пальцы в приоткрытый рот Ганнибала, не сдерживая стона, когда он снова с жадностью сосет их, лаская языком каждый дюйм, продолжая толкаться в распростертое тело. Спустя мгновение вынимая их мокрыми, Уилл притягивает Ганнибала еще ближе, чтобы дотянуться до его задницы, и, скользя между ягодиц Ганнибала и обводя его анус кончиками пальцев, слегка нажимает.  
  
      Ганнибал громко стонет ему на ухо и начинает двигаться еще жестче — это является необходимым Уиллу позволением прежде, чем он погружается внутрь, толкая пальцы глубже, растягивая вход, проворачивая пальцы, утверждая его своим. Их ритм синхронизируется с каждым движением, каждый из них проникает в другого до стонов из распахнутых губ: член Ганнибала входит по основание в тело Уилла — пальцы Уилла глубоко в теле Ганнибала. Зажатый между ними член трется о живот Ганнибала, в то время как он кружит пальцами внутри Ганнибала, притягивая еще крепче, сильнее, ближе.  
  
      — Боже… Уилл…  
  
      Голос Ганнибала груб, его толчки теряют ритм, и Уилл знает, что ни один из них не продержится долго. Зрение туманится, наслаждение и близость высшей точки наслаждения уничтожают все, за исключением ощущения Ганнибала внутри него и его пальцев в теле Ганнибала. Его слова звучат, как мольба и приказ одновременно…  
  
      — Кончи для меня, Ганнибал!  
  
      Все еще глубоко находящимися внутри Ганнибала пальцами Уилл может ощущать, как мышцы начинают сокращаться по мере близости освобождения, и каждый из них проникает лишь глубже в сосредоточение другого. Ганнибал тянется между ними, обхватывая член Уилла, подобно тискам, подгоняя его, чтобы они могли кончить вместе… Жестко, жарко, ослепляюще и всепоглощающе; их голоса сливаются в один непрерывный стон ликования и завершенности.  
  
      Грудь вздымается от частого дыхания, мышцы сковывает спазмом, и Уилл мягко вытаскивает пальцы, глядя в закатывающиеся глаза Ганнибала, трепещущие белками. С последними силами, Ганнибал осторожно тянет их на пол, потных и запыхавшихся, и укладывает Уилла на свою грудь, памятуя о небольшом заполненном краской кусочке плоти.  
  
       _Его метке. Присвоении._  
  
      Это слово больше не наполняет его ужасом. Вместо этого, напротив, наполняет чувством принадлежности, бесконечным потенциалом, возможностью обретения дома. И Ганнибал принадлежит ему в ответ, во владении и исследовании, изучении, наслаждении. Он понимает, что они многого не знают друг о друге, но знают то, что действительно имеет значение. Уилл отслеживает грани татуировки, извивающейся над одним из плеч Ганнибала, а затем снова ведет вниз к нимфе на бедре. Они говорят ему о многом, о тьме внутри, о радости насилия, ожидающей свободы…  
  
       _Возможно, уже свободной._  
  
      Мысль вспыхивает опьяняющими возможностями. Они не одно и тоже — просто похожи. Они…  
  
      — Идентично различны, — Уилл бормочет слова в грудь Ганнибала и смотрит вверх, встречая сияющие глаза и мягкую улыбку. Ганнибал кивает и прижимает его ближе. Абсолютное понимание.  
  
      — Ты видишь меня, Ганнибал, а я вижу тебя. Теми, кто мы есть. Незачем больше скрываться.  
  
      Вся срочность исчезла, тени вышли на свет. Пальцы Ганнибала мягко опускаются, чтобы ласкать повязку на его спине, смещаясь вверх, прослеживая вдоль рогов и перьев, притягивая его ближе к груди. Голос Ганнибала тихий, когда он начинает говорить и грубый от эмоций, а руки лишь сжимаются крепче.  
  
      — Это все, чего я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих.  
  
      Уилл приподнимается, гладя на него сверху вниз, и склоняется, чтобы прижаться к ожидающим губам долгим поцелуем, пальцы овивают заднюю сторону шеи Ганнибала, притягивая его ближе… Возможно, уже оголодавший снова, дыхание ускоряется между ними, и Уилл позволяет улыбке распространиться по его лицу, когда он отстраняется.  
  
      — Это прекрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Как всегда, СПАСИБО ЗА ПРОЧТЕНИЕ! Лайки и дружелюбные комментарии волшебны, и вы волшебны, поскольку оставляете их!  
> Приходите фанатеть по «Ганнибалу» вместе со мной на Тамблер!  
> Кроме того, фолловьте и учувствуйте в Fresh Meat Friday Fannibals! Там мы помогаем вынести изумительные таланты фандома на всеобщее обозрение. В последнюю пятницу каждого месяца заглядывайте и оценивайте самое лучшее из того, что может предложить этот фандом :)  
> \---  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Мои бесконечные благодарности за прочтение! Если Вам понравилась эта история, то, пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке на оригинальную работу и поставите «Kudos <3» :)  
> Еще раз большое спасибо, Вы - прелестны :з


End file.
